Ardat-Yakshi
Ardat-Yakshi (meaning 'Demon of the Night Winds' in an old asari dialect) is a rare genetic condition in asari, specifically affecting their nervous systems. Although the condition does not harm the asari, during mating the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mate's, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain, and ultimately death in extreme cases. As a result, the Ardat-Yakshi becomes smarter, stronger, and deadlier after each encounter. Ardat-Yakshi also have the innate ability to dominate the minds of others. The condition is impossible to identify until the asari reaches maturity, by which time it is too late to correct. When diagnosed, afflicted asari are given a choice: live in isolation or be executed. The asari do this to the Ardat-Yakshi because it is an addictive condition; they feel compelled to mate, and the compulsion grows stronger each time they succeed. It is not known how much the Ardat-Yakshi's strength increases after each mating, or whether the victim makes any difference. Note: The class is designed to be played in one of two ways, as a healer or as a buffer / debuffer with a focus on melee. 'Requirements:' Skills: '''Heal 5 ranks '''Abilities: '''Steal Heath class abiltiy (Or Archtype alternate) or Improved Metamorphosis feat. '''Manifesting: '''3rd level '''Special: '''Must have the Ardat-Yakshi trait. Also when starting the class you must choose to abstain from having sex or to indulge. If you choose the later you can not change the choice at a later time. '''Hit Dice: d8 'Ardat-Yakshi:' Skills: 'The class name's class skills are Autohypnosis (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Survival (Wis). '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int modifier. 'Class Abilities: These are the class features of the Ardat-Yakshi Weapon & Armor Proficiencies: Ardat-Yakshi are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Armor does not, however, interfere with the manifestation of powers. Manifesting: The Ardat-Yakshi adds her class level to whatever manifesting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class for the purposes of determining power points per day. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that she adds the level of Ardat-Yakshi to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before she became a Ardat-Yakshi, she must decide to which class she adds the new level of Ardat-Yakshi for the purpose of determining power points per day. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom or Intelligence. Light or Dark: At first level the Ardat-Yakshi must choose to either live a life of celibacy or to live hedonistically at the expense of others. *'Light Focus: '''Any time you manifest a psychometabolism power you may pay an additional 2 power points to have it affect two additional creatures touched. These additional power points count as an augment for the power and the manifestation is still limited by the normal manifester level cap. She also gains a plus 2 bonus to Heal and Diplomacy. *'Dark Focus: The Ardat-Yakshi is able to channel psionic energy into a touch that causes pain. To use this ability, a Ardat-Yakshi must make a melee touch attack on a living target. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 points of damage plus 1 point per class level. Note this counts for Broken Dreams Style Style. She also gains the following skills: Stealth and Intimidate, '''Improved Unarmed Strike:You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. Bonus Feats: *'Light Bonus Feat:' Extra Transfer Psionic, Echoing Power Metapsionic, Combat Manifestation Psionic, Dazing Power Metapsionic, Persuasive, Iron Will, Self-Sufficient. *'Dark Bonus Feat:' Explosive Power Metapsionic, Broken Dreams Style Style, Combat Manifestation Psionic, Dazing Power Metapsionic, Deceitful, Iron Will, Sneaky Vagabond. Renegade or Parago'''n: If the user is Dark Focus the Character gains a +1 to Charisma and a +2 to Stealth, If the user is Light Focus the Character gains a +1 to Wisdom and a +2 to Heal. They get this bonus at 5th and 9th level as well. '''Mind over matter: IThe Ardat-Yakshi gains Mind Control Telepathy if Dark Focus or Schisim Telepathy if Light Focus. Warp: At Fourth level the Ardat-Yakshi learns how to use Warp. Warp does the following: *'Warp' : DESCRIPTION : This power prevents enemies touched from healing for a d4 rounds. It can be augmented normally. Superior Unarmed Strike: At sixth level the Ardat-Yakshi gains the follwoing feat. Your unarmed strikes have become increasingly deadly, enabling you to strike your foes in their most vulnerable areas. Singularity: At Seventh level the Ardat-Yakshi learns how to use Singularity. Singularity does the following: *'Singularity' : DESCRIPTION :When using Singularity you create a area effect that pulls all creatures in the area to the center of the area. When moving in the area creatures move at half speed. Barrier: At ninth level the Ardat-Yakshi can create a barrier out of psionic energy. For every 1 PP spent the Ardat-Yakshi gains DR1/-. You cannot spend more then 10 PP at one time on this and the effect lasts for 5 rounds. Reave: 'At tenth level the Ardat-Yakshi learns how to use reave. Reave acts differently depending on weither the charcter has gone down the path of light or darkness. Light Ardat-Yakshi's Reave does the following: *'Light Reave Light Reave heals all alies in a 30 ft area for 25 HP and heals 1 ability damage per round for 5 rounds. This costs 15 PP for the initial 5 rounds and can be extended for up to 5 additional rounds for 2 pp per additional round. This also expends your Psionic focus. Dark Reave does the following: *'Dark Reave' Dark Reave does 25 HP and 1 CON to all enemies in a 30 ft area for 5 rounds. The Ardat-Yakshi heals the HP damage done. This cost 15 PP for the initial 5 rounds and can be extended for up to 5 additional for 2 PP per additional round. This also expends your Psionic focus.